The invention relates to a lifting platform installed in a pit, especially for trucks, the platform having at least two lifting devices, of which at least one lifting device can move in the longitudinal direction of the pit for adapting to the axle spacing of the vehicle, and at least one lifting device has two wheel forks projecting laterally for receiving the wheels of a vehicle axle.
Such lifting platforms with wheel forks supporting the wheels of the vehicle from below have the advantage that the vehicle is held with high stability due to the support areas lying relatively far outwardly. In this way, repair work, which is associated with considerable reaction forces on the vehicle, can be performed on the raised vehicle, without having to fear lateral tilting or rolling away of the vehicle.
In addition, lifting platforms are also known which support the vehicle from below, not at the wheels but instead at the axle. They have the advantage that the wheels hang freely, and thus can be mounted or dismounted when the vehicle is in the raised position.